cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Goldielax25
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} goldielax25 is the former Lord of the Viridian Entente. He formerly served as Secretary of Defense and Interior. History 2009 Goldie Started playing on March 4, 2009. Recruited by Bill Wallace of the Viridian Entente, he joined the Entente on March 9, 2009. He started working for the Interior Department at the lowest levels. He Took a low level job with the new Ministry of Information on March 24, and was made Commanding Officer of the department shortly after. He became Head of Homeland Security on April 11, shortly before the outbreak of the Karma War. During the Karma War, he sent 13 nations from the New Pacific Order and Multicolored Cross-X Alliance into anarchy in the first 5 rounds of war. He was finally anarchied himself in the 6th week, and then came back and took a final 2 nations into anarchy. Afterwards he was promoted to the rank of Battalion Commander for his fighting ability and skill in leadership. Also at the tail end of the war he became a Delegate in the State Department, officially working in all three departments at the same time. Goldie purchased his first wonder on July 25, 2009, shortly after peace was declared between the forces of Karma and the New Pacific Order, and Ignatia reached 4999 infra just days after that, all within five months of creating his nation. Goldie played a key role in the lead-up to the VE-GDI War. He ordered JayhawkColin of Jayhawkia to declare war on a GDI member who had declared a war on a NPO member, while NPO was under VE protection. When JayhawkColin was attacked himself after settlement talks had ended for the night, goldielax25 was instrumental in mobilizing the Viridian war machine and informing the government what had happened. On August 20, 2009, he was promoted in the State Department to Deputy Secretary of State. Four days later, he attained the rank of Deputy Secretary of the Interior, with his promotion to Minister of Economics and Minister of Information. One of the few people who have been official deputies of two departments at once. On September 23, 2009, Ignatia became nuclear capable with the purchase of its Manhattan Project. October 2, 2009, was when goldielax25, in recognition for his work already done for the Entente as well as his vision for its future, became Secretary of the Interior and member of the Viridian Parliament. On December 22, 2009, Ignatia developed its Strategic Defense Initiative, and 5 days later reached the milestone of 50k nation strength. 2010 February 21, 2010 was a momentous day for Ignatia. On that day, Poobah of Benderland from the alliance Argent and jmsbmck of De Otters from the alliance The Phoenix Federation became the first two nations attacked with nuclear weapons by Ingatia. His SDI successfully blocked both of the nuclear weapons Poobah had that day, which enabled Ignatia to still never have been nuked up to the point in time. On March 9, 2010, goldielax25 celebrated his 1 year anniversary in VE, and he resigned from his position of Secretary of the Interior in order to accept the position of Secretary of Defense. 2011 On August 27, 2011 Goldie was appointed Duke of the Viridian Entente. Almost a year later in September 2012 he succeeded Impero as the 9th Lord of the Viridian Entente. 2015 After beating his predecessor as the longest serving Lord in the history of the Entente, Goldie stepped down in February 2015. He was replaced by Baltus. VE Leadership Category:Viridian Entente Category:Individuals Category:Leaders Category:Karma War veteran Category:Bipolar War veteran Category:Six Million Dollar War veteran Category:PB-NpO War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran Category:Grudge War veteran Category:Dave War veteran